


Back To You

by Softboyshawn



Category: Original Work, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softboyshawn/pseuds/Softboyshawn
Summary: Summary: You and Shawn have history The two of you are mates, a human and a wolf, but you made a decision to leave Shawn and your hometown behind to find out what else was out there in the world. Now, six years later, you’ve come back home and Shawn is still there, but he’s not alone. He has a son. The two of you will navigate falling in love once more, being parents and picking back up on the life you left behind. [werewolf] [single dad] [fluff] [slight angst] [WIP]
Kudos: 9





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> *****Note: none of my works should be posted anywhere outside of my linked accounts. I do not give permission to repost with or without credit to my accounts. Please notify me of any reposted fics.*****

_The wind whips around him as he steps through the freshly fallen snow. He's been here before. Both in his real life and in dreams. He knows how this will end. The Wolveswood calls to him like it had the first time he came here. Soon he will round the corner and find the small white pup buried in the snow at the foot of the giant oak._

  
_But this time is different. He rounds the corner and catches the scent of something familiar. Someone. His footsteps quicken, the feeling of finding someone so familiar but foreign. As he approaches the base of the tree there is not a small pup but a woman. As he drops to his knees to uncover the body it stirs, familiar eyes meeting his. The eyes of a woman he hasn't seen in six years grip his heart and make him feel as if he's suffocating._

  
Shawn sits upright in his bed and looks around his bedroom. His alarm is set for four in the morning and it's a quarter till. There was no going back to sleep now. 

___________________

_You find yourself in the kitchen of the house you grew up in. The cabinets are painted with sunflowers and daisies they way they had always been. Something is cooking on the stove but you can't smell it. Small hands grip your pants and you look down to see a little boy trying to get your attention._

  
_“Momma. Momma.”_

  
_You pick up the child and hold him on your hip. He's adorable, dark hair and dark eyes. From behind you a door opens and you look back. There's a man walking toward you, a smile on his face. He's familiar but you can't quite sort out why. He kisses the boy's head and then yours. The moment his lips meet your temple you know who it is and your heart soars. Shawn. You've missed him._

  
You wake up, eyes blinking out the sleep as your bedroom comes into focus. What a strange dream. You can only assume being back in town is what has triggered it. You can't help but wonder if Shawn is actually still around. 

____________________

Moving back to Brighton was not something you expected to do any time soon, but after losing your apartment due to a rent increase and losing your job due to layoffs, moving back home seemed pretty good. You parents moved away recently and left the house to you and your brother. Jeremy had no interest in moving back to Brighton, he was getting married soon, halfway across the country too.

Driving into town brings a sense of nostalgia, a taste of home. You grew up here, born and raised in the little brick house on the corner of 12th and Main Street. The tiny garden your mom put in when you were ten still grows ever vibrant under the front windows. The old oak stands tall and proud in the front yard, the swing your dad put up when you and Jeremy were toddlers is still there as well. It felt amazing to have a sense of belonging again. The city was great but it wasn't home. Never was. 

You drive down Main St and notice a lot of the shops are closed up or are new businesses all together. The grocery store is still open as well as the thrift shop and the printing place. The drug store and sports shop are still there too. The old liquor store has closed up and you are glad for it. Two years ago Brighton became a dry town, no alcohol sales allowed in the town limits. It wasn't a surprise, most of the werewolf townships were going dry. Liquor lead to reckless wolves and no one needed that in this day and age. Werewolves had enough trouble with humans already. While most humans didn't mind them, there were plenty who did. A few rotten apples can sour a bunch.

The old cafe is gone but over head is a sign that reads Full Moon Brew. A small coffee place no doubt. Curiosity gets the best of you and you pull over into a parking spot along the street. The wind whips your oversized sweater around you as you head into the shop, hair a mess from the weather.

The place is warm, both visually and physically. Old wood floors and rust orange tablecloths really set the mood. Little art pieces made of tea cups and spoons hang over head on the high ceilings. They're delightful, beautiful little mobiles. There is a small line of three people as you approach the counter. Somewhere nearby you hear a child squealing, but you don't see it. 

The line moves up and you see a familiar face behind the counter. Those dark chocolate curls are as unmistakable as the laugh that comes out of him. Shawn. Gods you cannot believe he's still in town and after the dream you had this morning you can't believe you're actually seeing him. It makes your heart giddy with each step you take. Never did you think he would be in your life again. His voice, heavens and earth, his voice is still just as enticing as it was when you were a teenager. 

“Next,” Shawn says cooly as the man in front of you steps forward. “What can I get for you today?” 

Your pulse goes wild, the thought of facing him again after six years is sending you into a fit. He's the one man you always wanted, and leaving Brighton was a mistake. Never returning before now was a mistake. Gods knew you were in love with him when you left and they know you still are now. There was no denying it. Man alive you were going to have a conniption fit right here in this line. 

“Ne-” Shawn's voice falls away, a cup tumbles to the floor behind the counter and you look up from where the man in front of you has moved. His legs replaced with the dark wood of the order counter. “Hey, I thought I recognized that perfume.”

“Hey.” You lift your eyes fully, forcing them to meet Shawn's. “Long time no see yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He grins. His smile put the sun to shame. Bright, gorgeous and his teeth so perfectly straight. Those fangs a bit too large to be human, but that's because he wasn't. “You look good...I can't believe you're here.”

“Same actually.” 

“What can I get you? I mean, you came for coffee right? Or did you come for me? I mean that would be weird?”

You chuckle nervously as you step forward and lay your hand on the counter top. “Can I get a-”

A toddler comes into view screaming from behind him. “Daddy! Daddy! I made drink!” The small boy brandishes a tall paper cup with a mysterious substance sloshing out of it. 

Your heart stops. The boy from the dream. He has the same dark hair and dark eyes. This was too weird. “Daddy?” you whisper and Shawn looks at you.

He tears his eyes away from yours and looks to the boy. “This is my son.” He kneels down and takes a sip of whatever is in that cup. Brave man. “It's great bud! Go share with Ms. Lettie?” 

“Okay!” 

Shawn stands up and runs his hand over his hair. “I'm so sorry. He usually doesn't run in here like that. What can I get you?” 

“I...I'm just going to have a mocha.”

“It's a long story.” He says as he rings you up. You didn't ask. You didn't need to. “I can explain later but I understand if you don't want to know its-”

You're not as shocked that he has a son as you are that your dream was happening before your very eyes. You aren't sure what to say. How do you explain a dream like that to someone you haven't talked to in years? The only thing you can manage to say is far from what you mean to but it comes out nonetheless. “Did you really drink that?” 

“What?” 

“The cup he had. Did you actually drink it?” 

Shawn chuckles. “Yeah it's just water and apple juice. He mixes his sippy cups into a paper cup. It's fine.” 

“Oh.” You laugh softly and hand over a ten dollar bill for your order. “And I'd love to talk later if you're free.”

“I'll leave my number on the receipt then.”

_____________________

The moment you step outside the wind picks up again and you cling to the warm cup in your hands. It's mid November but you can swear you see snow flurries whipping by in the gusts. You turn your back to the wind and walk toward your car. It's so cold you wish you'd grabbed a jacket this morning. 

“Hey! Wait!” 

You turn and Shawn is walking toward you. “What? Did I leave something?” 

“Yeah.” He hands you your receipt with his number on it. “I forgot to give you this.” 

“Oh! Right.” You smile down at the crumpled piece of thin paper. “I guess I would have known where to find you though.”

Shawn smiles. “Meet me at the Wolveswood around five? 

“Won't your wife wonder where you're at?” 

“Wife? 

“Yeah...or girlfriend. The boy's mom?” 

Shawn shakes his head. “No it's just me. I'll explain later. Five o'clock?” 

“Yes. I'll be there.”

____________________

It's just before sunset as you stroll into the Wolveswood. The white trees and dark pines create a stunning and magical aura about the place and that's because in a way it was. Every werewolf township had a Wolveswood. There was something about the trees that grew in them that provided a perfect place for the wolves to be themselves unguarded and uninhibited.

You loved coming here as a kid, though your parents strongly advised against it. Being a human in a town of wolves you had to take precautions. Now that you're older you understand that it was only because the Wolveswood was a place for the residents to run free and you were not a wolf. Though the only times you entered was with Shawn and he would never let anything happen to you.

You head toward the massive oak that sits in the middle of the woods. It's a sprawling work of nature and is the most sacred tree in the Wolveswood. You have countless memories of this place. Most of which involved Shawn and the two of you hanging out after school. A stick breaks behind you and you see Shawn heading towards you in a dark navy sweater. The little boy from the shop is by his side, running ahead to jump on the sticks and snap them. 

“You came,” Shawn smiles as he stops before you. “I was worried you might be weirded out by my son.”

“No not at all. I'm curious more than anything.”

Shawn leads you to the trunk of the tree and sits on one of it's massive exposed roots curving up out of the ground. “Well. It all started right here.”

“Like...”

“I found him here, lying abandoned in the snow two years ago almost. He didn't shift into a human for weeks. I had to fight the council to keep him.” Shawn chuckles and watches the boy chase a cardinal nearby. “I didn't know his name, I didn't even know if he knew his name. He didn't speak much, not even babble when he shifted.” 

“Wow, he was just left out here?” 

“Yeah. We tried everything to find out who his parents were but we can only assume it was a wandering pack or maybe some loners or something. Why they left him behind I can't fathom.” 

“What's his name?” 

“Myles, but he answers to Pup usually.” 

You lower yourself onto the cold dirt and wave at Myles. “Hey pup, hello.” 

Myles ducks behind Shawn and hides with his back to the root that Shawn's sitting on. You lean over to try and see him but he must be really curled into the trunk. 

“He’s shy.” Shawn reaches back and rubs Myles’ hair. “I want to enroll him in preschool soon but I can't afford anywhere around here and the closest public place is two towns over.”

“What about the library?” 

“Expensive. It's a private program.”

“But I'm starting work there next week. I can take him. Employees get free child care. No one is going to ask if he's mine if I bring in his documents.” 

Shawn's face lights up. “You would do that? I mean you don't have to. I'll sort something out.” He shakes his head. “No I can't have you do that. I'll just home school him.”

You stand and lay your hand on Shawn's shoulder and he covers it with his own. “You’d do the same for me.” 

“Of course I would.” He chuckles. “You know, I missed you. I missed my best friend. Why did we ever split up?” 

“I missed you too Shawn, and we split because I wanted to see the world. But the world ended up being an apartment in the city and two part time jobs to get myself through community college. It wasn't worth it.”

“We all make mistakes.” He stands and his hand finds yours. “It's how we learn from them is what matters.”

“What did I learn?”

“That the grass isn't greener on the other side. Now, can I take you to dinner?” 

“I'd love to go.”

Myles comes out from behind the root and grabs Shawn's free hand. “I'm hungry too dad.”

Shawn grabs him and hauls him up on his shoulders. “Wanna get a grilled cheese, bud?” 

“Yeah!”

____________________

Dinner goes well. You and Shawn catch up on the last six years and discuss how things have been aside from the obvious. It feels like you never left. Being with Shawn feels as natural as if you had just been gone for a few days and came back home. Myles keeps to himself, eyeing you from time to time. He's adorable, all big eyes and big teeth as he puts away a grilled cheese and two plates of sweet potato fries. He could be Shawn's son, if he hadn't told you the truth you would have guessed he was his biologically. 

“You're not a wolf.”

You and Shawn halt mid conversation to look at the boy who is leaning with his chin on his arms, staring at you. “What's that bud?” 

Myles is silent. 

“Pup, it's okay if she's not a wolf.” Shawn rubs his back and he sighs heavily. 

“Smells funny.”

“Myles James please don't say that to people.” Shawn looks to you. “You don't smell funny. You smell amazing and I love your perfume.” 

“He hasn't been around a lot of humans has he?” You ask, smiling at the two of them. This was amusing.

“No. Mostly the work clientele are wolves from town. You probably smell strange to him because you were in the city for so long. There's a difference between here and there.”

“I smell like city pollution?” 

“No, no oh my god. Well maybe? I don't know. A few days in town and you'll be right as rain. I think it's time to head home. Someone needs to go to bed soon.” 

____________________

The next few days you stop by the coffee shop and chat with Shawn a while before work. He's so cute when he's got his sleeves rolled up, whip cream smeared across his cheek and hair curly and a mess from the steam of the espresso machines. On the fourth day you come in, Myles is standing at the end of the counter waiting for you. 

“Good morning pup,” you smile and wave at him. “How are you today?” 

“Can I see your teeth?”

“My teeth?” You glance up at Shawn and he just sighs. “What for?” 

“Because.” He bares his little teeth at you and you raise your eyebrows. 

“Pup. Leave her alone.” Shawn sighs heavily as he makes your usual mocha with extra cream. 

You grin big and show the small boy your teeth. He just squints and then nods. “Do I have teeth?” You ask with a giggle. 

“Yes. Good.” And with that Myles just turns and goes back to his play area at the corner of the shop. 

You stand up and Shawn passes you your drink. “I'm sorry. He had a nightmare last night and I guess all his teeth fell out. He asked me about mine this morning but he's always asking weird stuff so I didn't think about it.” 

“I don't mind. He's curious. I'm just happy he talked to me.” You look over at the play area and Myles is coloring something on a little table. 

Shawn smiles big and shakes his head. “He's something. Hey, do you want to go out tonight? My mom is available to babysit if you want.”

“Sure. I'd love some one on one time with you.” 

“It's a date then. I'll pick you up at six?” 

“I'll be there.”

____________________

A date with Shawn is just what you need. The two of you walking hand in hand through the park is just like old times. You don't feel so stressed like you had in the city. It's wonderful. 

“So, a coffee shop huh?” You ask, breaking a silence that was comfortable but getting to be too much. 

“Yeah. It's a funny story. Lettie needed help for the summer after you left. I wasn't going to stay for long, hell, I wanted to get out of here too. Everything reminded me of you.” Shawn swings your joined hands. “I found that I really enjoyed making drinks and creating things. I also discovered I loved cooking too. Lettie taught me everything. One summer turned into a year and then another year. Pretty soon I was running the place and Lettie retired.”

“But Lettie is still there?” 

“She comes in now and again and she'll pick up a shift or two sometimes. It's just hard on her to work forty plus hours anymore.”

You stop and the two of you sit on a bench. “Why did you adopt Myles? You said you fought for him. Why?” 

“Something inside me knew he was meant to be mine.” He looks down and fidgets his hands in his lap. “The way he looked at me, he reminded me of you. I can't explain it honestly, but there was something in that kid that was so very like you. I loved him the second I lifted his tiny form out of the snow.” 

“You never thought you'd see me again did you?” 

Shawn looks over and there's tears in his eyes and his lip trembles as he speaks. “No. No I didn't.” 

You feel your chest cease up and tears blur your vision. You reach for Shawn's hand. “I'm so sorry.”

Shawn squeezes your hand tightly. “I figured six years was a sure thing. You were never coming back. Then you walk in the shop out of nowhere, and it was the most incredible moment when I saw you. I went home that night after our dinner and I had to make sure I was actually awake.”

“I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever left. I know you said I was your mate and-”

“You are. You still are.”

“And I didn't understand that then. I didn't really grasp what it meant. I thought it meant I'd be trapped here forever. But I think I do understand now. I think. I have an idea anyway.”

Shawn brings your hand up to kiss it and then leans over, cupping your cheek to kiss your lips softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

_____________________

Friday morning you walk into the coffee shop and it's a little early, Shawn must have just unlocked the door when he got in because the closed sign is still up and the lights are still off. There's a radio blaring from behind the counter and you can hear someone shouting along in the backroom. 

Sure enough Shawn appears, backing through the swinging door with an arm full of a sack of beans to be roasted. He's shouting at the top of his lungs. 

“Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone! I love you and that's all I really know!” 

You grin as you approach the counter and watch him sing and dance along to the song. The two of you listened to that one all the time in highschool. He had even requested it at prom for you. 

“Good morning.” You say softly and Shawn jumps, turning and flushing bright pink.

“Hey...you didn't see that did you?”

“Oh I got the whole performance. You're quite good, even for yelling the lyrics.”

“I couldn't help myself. It was our song. Remember?” 

You laugh and walk around behind the counter to meet him. “Of course I remember. How could I ever forget?” You put yours arms around his middle and hug him. “I still listen to it sometimes too.”

Shawn holds you close and rests his chin on your head. “Are you still planning on taking Myles today?” 

“Mmhmm. He's registered for the kids care, all I gotta do is bring him in.” 

“Dad! Dad! I need juice!” 

“Speaking of which, there he is.”

Myles comes wandering through the back room door. He holds his cup up and Shawn goes for the fridge to get a carton of juice for him. 

“Are you excited for daycare today bud?” You ask as you squat down to his height. “You get to play with other little wolves. Does that sound fun?” 

“Can I color?” 

“Yep. And you get lunch, and music time and story time.” 

“Dad?” 

Shawn turns and looks down at his son. “Yes pup?” 

“Can I go?” 

“Yep. That's the plan.”

Myles takes his cup from Shawn and chews on the spout. “Okay. We can go now.” 

“I'll lock up real quick. I want to take him in on his first day.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I should go with. He might have a hard time." 

____________________

Daycare goes off without a hitch. Myles was shy at first but he opened up quickly. As soon as he realized he got to do all his favorite things with other little kids, it was like something switched on inside of him. That social pack mentality kicked in and he was ready to go. 

For the first few days you went and checked on him every couple hours. There is a door with a half window that you could go and peek through to see the care room. He looked so happy, so energetic. 

Until. The incident. One week into kids care and you're called away from the story time event in the library. Lena brings you to the little time out room, an old office, in the back of the daycare. 

"Myles, do you wanna tell her what happened?" Lena, his co-teacher says as she closes the door. 

"No."

"Should I tell her?" 

Myles curls up where he's sitting on the pillow in the corner. "No!" 

"Lena, let me talk to him." You say softly and Lena steps out. You're nervous. Myles isn't actually your kid, you have no place reprimanding him for whatever happened. "Pup?" 

"No. Nononono."

You take a seat beside him and lean against the wall. "What happened? I thought you were having a good day? Sha- Dad made you pancakes and everything this morning."

"I bit Jacob." He whispers, sniffling and looking over at you. "We were playing!" 

"Oh," you try not to chuckle. You thought this would be much more serious. "Did you say sorry?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why are you upset?" 

Myles huffs. "Because I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because then Dad will make me come home."

You reach over and rub up and down his back. "I don't think Dad will make you come home for biting. You said you were playing?" 

"Uh huh."

"And you got carried away and you said sorry?"

"Uh huh." 

You run your hand over his hair and he falls sideways on his pillow. "No more biting okay?" 

"Mmhmm." He sniffs. "Promise Dad won't make me stay home?" 

"I promise. Let's get you back out there okay?" 

"Okay."

_____________________

A few days after the biting incident Shawn decides to take Myles out into the wood for a run. It'll be his first one and he thinks maybe he's ready. If he's play fighting at school he's most likely ready to go out. Shawn invites you along and the three of you head for the Wolveswood. 

"Are you excited pup?" You ask of the boy on your shoulders. "You and Dad get to run in the woods today!" 

"You too!" Myles cheers and plays with your hair. "You gotta run too."

Shawn stops at the large oak tree and you set Myles down. "She doesn't shift, remember?" 

"Oh yeah. Is she leaving?"

Shawn squats down and smiles. "She will still be here. You'll see bud, it'll be fun."

You take a seat on a root and watch as Shawn and Myles shift into their wolf forms. Shawn is pretty big, bigger than you remember and Myles is small like a couple months old puppy. He was small for his age so you're not surprised. The contrast between the two is alarming. 

Shawn walks forward, nudging Myles toward you and he stumbles a bit. You reach out and pet Myles' head and he jumps into your lap. 

"Hey bud," you pet his head again and he rolls onto your lap. "I don't think your dad wants you to lay on me." 

Shawn paces and sits at the edge of the path. You set Myles down and he runs over to Shawn. You follow the two into the dense trees and it reminds you of when you would come here with Shawn when you were younger. The two of you spent hours with each other in these trees. 

The two run along and you just enjoy the wilderness. It's just how you remember it being. The trees are all baren now, and the leaves cover the ground in beautiful orange and brown hues. Six years ago you left this place. How could you have been so stupid. 

You feel something bump your back and you turn around to see Shawn. He has Myles at his side and you rub his ear softly. "What's up?" 

Shawn bumps you haeder and you stumble back. He does it again and you tumble into some leaves.

"Hey!" You brush leaves off your hair and Myles runs over, pouncing in the leaves around you. "What was that for?" 

Shawn stalks towards you and Myles jumps in front of him, growling his hardest. You raise your eyebrows. Myles howls loudly. 

Shawn shifts and stands before you and the pup. "Looks like someone is protective." 

You put your hand out for him and he pulls you up. Myles runs off and hops around in the leaves nearby. "He reminds me of you."

"Yeah?" 

"Mmhmm. Remember when we'd come out here with friends and you'd all shift?" You smile and shake your head. "You would never let anyone near me."

"Well that's because I had to keep you safe." He tucks some of your hair back as the wind picks up and blows it around. "Some of our friends were assholes."

"Yeah but no one would have hurt me."

"Accidents happen with young rambunctious wolves."

You smile softly and lean your head on his shoulder. "Yeah. You were always super cautious though." You loop your arm around his and he takes your hand.

"Do you think Myles is okay? Like I'm doing okay?"

"What? You're doing great. He's healthy and smart. He's not very big I'll admit but he was small when you found him right?" 

"He was so tiny. Definitely the runt. It makes me sad to know he was possibly abandoned because he was so small they didn't think he'd survive."

You smile as Myles makes his way back toward you and Shawn. He looks delighted, like he's having the best time. "He's adorable." 

"He likes you." Shawn says kissing your temple. "He knows that we're mates and he really looks up to you."

"He knows?" 

"Hes a wolf. He can tell when others are taken. He might not understand it yet, I don't know, but he can definitely tell." 

"I'm really glad I came back."

Shawn squeezes your side. "You can't imagine how I feel." 

"I'm sure I can." You lay your head against his chest as he wraps his arms around you. "But I don't want to. I'm so sorry I put you through that loneliness."

"It's okay." He kisses your head. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

_____________________

It's a Monday when you and Myles head out of the Library front doors and see a woman sitting on the tree box. It's not unusual to see people sitting on the wood frame while waiting for someone or a ride or something. But there was something off about this woman. She put that sense of uneasiness in your heart, the way one might get when they experience something terrible. You guide Myles away from the tree and toward the sidewalk, hand firm in his. 

"What's wrong?" He asks softly as you pick up the pace. Smart boy. 

"Nothing Pup. I just want to see your dad." 

"But you see him all the time."

You stop and pick Myles up and set him on your hip. He's heavy but not too bad. "I miss him is all. It was a long day."

"Yeah. It was." He sighs and lays his head on your shoulder. "Alphabet is hard."

"Mmhmm." You murmur and hold his head against your shoulder. You can still feel the woman staring at you, but you will not look back and verify the feeling.

The walk to the coffee shop is long and exhausting with Myles on your hip. You don't want to put him down, something in you says to keep him as close as possible until you're with Shawn. The bell chimes over the door and you're glad to see the seating area is empty at the moment. It's nearly closing time, being late after noon, people aren't exactly flocking for coffee.

"Hey, how was school?" Shawn says, tossing a dish rag aside and walking out from behind the counter. "What's...?" You shake your head to cut him off.

You set Myles down and he begins to babble about his class and what he did all day. You take a seat and look out the window to see if the woman followed you.

Shawn sits across from you, having taken Myles to the play area behind the counter. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. There was a woman outside the library and she made me uncomfortable. It's nothing, I just got a weird feeling."

"Was she saying anything? Did she approach you?"

You shake your head. "No. She just stared at me and Myles. It was weird, like I said, I was uncomfortable."

Shawn reaches across and takes your hands in his. "It's okay. Don't feel bad for trusting your instincts."

"No, I don't. I just hope Myles isn't uncomfortable."

"I don't think he is." He looks over at the small boy in the play area with his power rangers. "He seemed normal. Trust me, he will tell me if something is wrong. He has no filter. If something comes up again let me know?"

"Of course." You squeeze Shawn's hands. "I promise."

\---------------------

You and Shawn go out on a date Saturday night, his mom has Myles again. Shawn hasn’t seemed himself all week since the incident with the woman. You don’t think that’s what is really bothering him, as he hasn’t said anything at all. Something is on his mind though and you can read him like a book as he picks at his dinner unenthusiastically. It’s unlike him not to eat.

“So, what’s going on?” You say nonchalantly.

“Hmm? Why do you mean?”

“You’re not eating. You’ve hardly said a word.”

“Sorry.” He sits up in his chair and looks at you. “I’m just thinking about work.”

“Work?”

“Yeah. I’ve got some things to sort out. It’s fine.”

You reach over and rub his forearm. “Talk to me. I’m here for you.”

Shawn takes a deep breath. “The shop isn’t doing so great lately and I need to find a way to make extra income because just selling coffee for ten hours a day and only making the gross majority of my profit in the morning, isn’t working out.”

You nod. “I see. What have you come up with?”

“Food? But I’d need to sink more money into expenditures to get food to make that.”

“Mmm. What if you do something simple? Two sandwiches and a soup offering? Bakery goods? Could you partner with another shop in town?”

“I could do simple items, things I can get in bulk for pretty cheap. Or buy baked goods in bulk for cheap and resell for a small margin.”

“What about breakfast?”

“Pancake mix I can stretch, and eggs aren’t too expensive.” Shawn runs his hand over his hair. “I’ve got some in savings for Myles, just for like in case he needs something but I can use a little.”

You lean your chin on your hand. “I can bring my parents patio set over to the shop and we can set it up out front for outdoor seating.”

“Really? They’ve got that nice black set right?”

“Mmmhmm. They left it with the house and I am never going to use it. I can even help you prep if you need in the morning.”

Shawn smiles big. “I could offer WiFi at the shop too?”

“You could, but remember that’s another bill.”

“Yeah, true but I think I could make it work. Maybe charge a bit for the WiFi?”

“You could. Or maybe bring in some live music? In the afternoons?”

Shawn nods and smiles slightly. “That’d be good, I could charge a small fee to set up. It’d definitely bring people in I think.”

“Alright, then you have a plan.” You steal a fry off his dinner plate. “You better eat now before I take it all.”

Shawn slides his plate away from you. “I will eat. You’re just as bad as Myles.”

“Am not.”

He grins. “You’re right, he’s worse because he is as bad as his Dad.”

You roll your eyes. “You are terrible when it comes to food theft.”

Shawn holds a fry up for you. “But I’ll share. A good alpha cares for his mate.”

“Stopppp,” you groan and take the fry. “No mate talk right now.”

“Save it for the bedroom?”

“Shawn!”

He cackles and you drop your head into your arms on the table. “Hey,” he reaches over and scratches your head. “Don’t be so shy. It’s okay to be mated and talk about it.”

“I know. It’s just so much to think about still. We haven’t taken the time to discuss it. I think I understand but y'know, I’ll probably never fully understand.”

“I’ll help.”

“I know. It’s only been a few weeks…a month? Shit. I’m still processing my move and seeing you again and Myles. Everything has happened so fast. Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re here and I love Myles a lot even though we’ve just met. I’m happy but I’m just a little overwhelmed, or maybe I’m overthinking.”

Shawn takes your hand and squeezes your fingers together gently. “Take your time. No one is rushing you into anything. I’m here no matter what you decide to do.”

“I’m not leaving, if you’re wondering about that.”

“I’ve wondered yeah.”

“No, I’m home again, for good.”

“Good because I’m not too keen on letting you go again.”

___________________

Laying in bed with Shawn, staring at the ceiling, it feels like the last six years never happened. The man beside you is out cold, arm up over his head, jaw slack. He’s so beautiful when he’s like this. Relaxed, innocent, not a care in the world. You swallow hard and sigh heavily. You hate feeling like this, like everything is just going too well and it’s all going to collapse any minute.

“What’s wrong?” Shawn asks and breaks the silence. He shouldn’t even be awake.

“I thought you were passed out.”

“I was. I felt your heartbeat quicken and woke up.”

“Oh.”

Shawn rolls onto his side and slides his hand up your bare stomach to tuck it around your rib cage. “Have you slept?”

“A little.”

“Is your brain too loud?” He yawns. “Anxiety?”

You pause. He remembers that you deal with anxiety from time to time. Of course he does. “Yeah, I’m just in my head.”

He noses at your neck gently, gives you a little kiss and a soft lick. He’s always done this. His affection has always been a little different than any other guy you’ve known. “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. It’s just me, just my head. I’m overthinking everything and you know how it is.”

“Let’s get up.” Shawn pushes up so he’s leaning over you. “We’ll get some water, have a snack or something.”

“Alright. I’ll try anything.”

Half an hour later you’re in the living room of Shawn’s apartment, legs tucked up under you while the tv plays silently across from you. It’s some early 2000s sitcom rerun that plays late at night on the lower cable channels. You’re not paying much mind to it.

“Here, an adult lunchable.” Shawn says, placing a plate with crackers, cheese slices and ham cubes on your lap.

You can’t help but crack a smile. “Adult lunchable huh?”

“Yeah.” He sits beside you and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch. “You heard me.”

You pick up a cracker and a cheese with the ham and pop it in your mouth. It’s good. Really good actually, the cheese is strong and you raise your eyebrows at Shawn.

“Aged swiss. I got it at the farmers market last week. It’s so good.” He grabs a combo of food from the plate and eats it.

“When did you get so fancy?”

“Sometimes you just gotta treat yourself. Besides, I thought you might like it too.”

You giggle a bit and shake your head. “You’re something else Shawn.”

“I am.” He curls his lip up to reveal his fangs. “That’s not news though.”

“Not like that you goofba-” A loud banging stops you dead mid sentence. It’s almost three in the morning. Who the hell is knocking on a door? Or trying to break it down.

Shawn stands and goes to the window that overlooks the street below. The apartment is above the coffee shop, so there aren’t any neighbors. “I can’t see anyone.”

“Maybe something fell in the shop?”

“No, that was a forced banging. I’m going down.” Shawn grabs his jacket from beside the door and you jump up, setting the plate of food aside.

“What if someone is down there?”

“I’ll kick their ass?” Shawn opens the door and you grab his arm. “Honey, I’m not going to let someone break into my shop and ruin my whole lively hood.”

“Call the police.”

“No time. I need to see what is going on.”

“What if-” The sound of breaking glass makes you jump and let out a little scream.

Shawn runs down the stairs and you grip the railing to the lower door tightly. He disappears outside and you remain frozen, eyes trained on the doorway.

Five minutes or so tick by so slowly until he reappears. “What is it?”

“I have no idea.” Shawn motions for you to come downstairs. “The window looks like it just fell out of the doorframe to the shop.”

You follow Shawn outside and to the shop door. Sure enough there is absolutely no glass left in the frame. It’s like he said, the glass just fell out and broke. The building is old and the glass was held in by trim around the frame, but it never seemed like a hazard. “That’s weird. What about the banging?”

“I’m not sure. The door is locked.” He pulls his keys from his jacket pocket and unlocks the shop. “Stay here while I go inside.”

You grip your phone in your pocket and wait for him to give you an all clear. A moment later he returns, the lights flickering on in the shop reveals nothing out of place. It just looks like the shop at closing time.

“This is wild, I can’t tell what made the banging. That absolutely sounded like someone at the door.”

“It did. I don’t know. Maybe someone was trying to get help and then the glass popped out and scared them off?”

Shawn scrubs his hand over his face. “Yeah, maybe. I can’t even tell if it was a wolf, there are too many lingering scents here.”

“Let’s clean up.”

“I’ll clean up. You go on up to the house. Try to sleep if you can.”

You wrap your arms around yourself, his sweatshirt so warm against your skin. “I’m not tired anymore.”

Shawn walks around a nearby table and cups your face in his hands. “Please? You haven’t slept. I know you don’t work tomorrow, but you need rest.”

“But…”

“No buts.” He kisses you softly. “Go upstairs.”

You lay your hands on his chest. “Come get me if you need me.”

“Yes darling.”

_____________________

You wake up sometime later, not remembering falling asleep. Your body must have been at it’s limit. The light is dim shining in the window, likely a storm blowing in. Maybe it’ll snow. You stretch out and your am collides with something soft.

You lift the blankets and find Myles curled up on Shawn’s side of the bed. He’s asleep, clutching his stuffed sea otter that he got at the zoo. He’s told you the story about a hundred times in the last several weeks as small children do. Clearly it’s very important to him. Shawn must have picked him up from his parents place before opening the shop.

The bedroom smells like coffee and you take a deep breath. It’s so good. Rich and bright smelling with hints of hazelnut. You’re such a sucker for coffee, Shawn really chose the perfect profession. You sit up and run your hand over your hair. Should you wake Myles up? No. Let him sleep.

Moving to get up you freeze, a little hand curling around your forearm. You look back and see Myles awake. He rubs his nose into the pillow.

“Good morning Pup.”

“Mmmrning.”

“I see you found me in Dad’s bed.”

Myles nods.

“Does Dad know you’re in here?”

He giggles and shakes his head.

You run your hand over his hair. “It’ll be our secr-”

Shawn walks in the open doorway and gasps playfully. “What is this? Have you stolen my mate?!”

Myles cackles and buries himself down in the bedding.

You laugh and Shawn leans down and kisses your forehead. “Good morning Shawn.”

“Morning Honey.” He tugs the blankets back to expose Myles. “I see I have a rouge pup in my bed, loving my mate up.”

“Daddd! I was snugbulling!” Myles crawls over to your lap and lays his head on your thigh. “Momma’s warm.”

Your eyes go wide. Shawn must pick up on the way your heart stops because he lifts Myles off your lap and carries him over to the other side of the room. You can hear him say something to the boy but you can’t make it out he is speaking so low. You remember your dream, the one from the day you found Shawn again. The one with the boy calling you Momma.

“Shawn?” You call out.

He turns and looks over to you, startled at the loudness of your voice. “Yes?”

“It’s okay.” You stand up and cross the room and put your arms out for Myles. “He can say- he can snuggle.”

Shawn raises his eyebrows, picking up on what you’re trying to say. “He can?”

“Yeah.” You pet back Myles’ mop of dark hair and he lays his head on your shoulder. “It’ll be easier to start now.”

“Are you ready for that? I thought you were still sorting things out?”

“I can’t let myself wait to figure it out. I just have to do it, to be here and be in this.” You kiss Myles’ head. “I need to be a mate.”

Shawn steps close and pulls you in, sandwiching Myles between the two of you. He presses a kiss to your head and whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, Shawn.”

“I love you too Dad.” Myles mumbles and blows a kiss. You both chuckle at him and he wiggles to be set down. “Breakfast now.” He grabs Shawn’s hand and you take the other one, fingers intertwining.

______________________

Another Monday comes following the really great weekend of staying at Shawn’s place. You’re sitting in the back office of the library getting books sorted that have been damaged. You’re taking logs to make sure and order new ones of them. Your coworker Brenda who works the front desk walks in and closes the door behind her, making you look up from your work curiously because the door always stays open.

“Is Myles adopted?”

“Um, y-yeah?” You swallow thickly. Had someone found out he wasn’t your son? It wasn’t a big deal, but maybe it was. “Why?”

“Well, there was someone here asking to pick up a child early. She wouldn’t give me a name but said his adopted mother worked here. I know you’re not a wolf, so I thought maybe Myles was adopted and she was asking for him?”

You stand up and knock over your stack of books. “Is she still here? ”

“No. She left when I told her she would need to bring a note of approval of absence from a parent.”

You wrap your arms around yourself. “Do you have security camera access?”

“Yes of course.” Brenda nods. “Do you need something?”

“I want to see the video footage of the woman who came in. Please?”

Brenda opens the door and waves you to follow. “Come on, I’ll show you. Obviously you’re concerned.”

“Of course I am.” You follow her down the hall. “If that woman was here for Myles then I need to know. No one should come for him besides myself, Shawn and Karen, Shawn’s Mom. I’m going to assume it was not Karen.”

“She would know his name, right?”

“Exactly.”

____________________

After viewing the footage you call Shawn. The woman was the same one from the other day outside the library. The one who made you uncomfortable. The phone rings and rings. Shawn probably has it on the charger in the storage room. You click to hang up and go to Brenda.

“Can you put a note in Myles’ file that no one is allowed to pick him up but Shawn or myself?”

“Of course. Is something going on? Do you think that woman was really here for Myles?”

“Yeah, maybe. Even if she wasn’t, that behavior is extremely fishy. Can we ban her?”

Brenda nods and holds up a printed copy of a screengrab from her computer of the footage. “I’m already on it.”

You nod. “Good. I’m going to finish my ordering. Let me know if anything else comes up.”

____________________

As soon as you get to the shop with Myles and work you tell Shawn what happened, and how the woman was the same one that made you uneasy. Shawn closes up early and locks the front door. He’s not happy, it’s quite obvious.

“Does Myles know?” He asks as he sinks into the corner booth where you’re sitting with a cup of tea he made for you.

“No, he doesn’t. Brenda wasn’t going to let him out of the care room under any circumstances. She didn’t even know for sure if it was Myles she was asking for. The woman didn’t know his name.”

“Good.” Shawn runs his hand over his hair and tugs. “You’re absolutely sure this was the same woman?”

“Yes Shawn. I’m a thousand percent sure. I knew something was up, I just didn’t know what. Why would someone try to take Myles?”

“I don’t know.” He looks to his son in the corner as he stages a little cafe with his power ranger toys and pretends to take an order. “I’ve had him for almost three years now. He’ll be five, or what I assume is five, honestly we have no idea how old he is but developmentally he is almost five.”

“His birthday is coming up?”

“Yeah. I found him just before New year’s, out there in the snow.”

“So that’s his birthday?”

Shawn nods. “Mmhmm. The day I found him is his birthday. But that aside, I’ve had him this long and I’ve never had any problems. No one has ever come for him, or showed up looking for him.”

“Maybe that woman is related?” You stir your tea and chew your lip nervously. “Maybe she has been looking for him.”

“I’ve been afraid of that, but I figured that three years passed, no one would come back. Then again I thought six years was a sure thing you weren’t coming back but here you are.” Shawn lets out a heavy sigh that borders on a growl. “Fuck.”

You reach across and grab his hand on the table. “Shawn, it’s up to you what you want to do. You’re Myles’ father. If this woman is his mom, or his Grandma or related in someway, it’s up to you if you want him to meet them. They left him, abandoned him to die in the Wolveswood years ago. They have no claim to him at all.”

“I know. I’m torn. What if this woman can tell me something about him? What if I should know something?”

“I think in three years you would have found out if there was anything wrong with him. He’s been to the doctor right?”

“Yes of course. Every six months he has his check ups and he’s gotten everything he needs to be healthy. I even take him to the dentist twice a year to make sure his teeth aren’t coming in wrong.”

“Then he is fine. If that woman shows up again, then you can speak with her. Or if you don’t want to do that, simply tell her to leave.”

Shawn nods. “Yeah, I don’t want to confuse Myles. I’ll tell her to leave us alone.”

“Sounds good.”

“I do want to keep Myles here tomorrow. I’d just feel better if he was close, in case that woman comes back to the library.”

“I’ll let Lena know he’ll be out.” You bring Shawn’s hand up and kiss it softly. “You’re doing your best, don’t stress.”

“I know.” He smiles tiredly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

______________________

Shawn keeps Myles home the next day. He has Lettie run the shop while he gives his son a really good day together. They go out for breakfast, go to the park, watch the geese at the lake, make lunch together. He makes sure Myles knows he is loved, not that he would really doubt it. Shawn gives everything he has and more to the child.

Wednesday rolls around and you have a day off since you’re picking up a co-worker’s Saturday shift. You decide to hang out with Shawn, learn a little bit about coffee and drink making. It’s slow in the shop. Myles is down for a nap, Shawn having kept him home again since you wouldn’t be at the library.

“So you wanna make drinks?” Shawn says sing songy and grabs a cup off the stack by the registers. “You wanna know my secrets?”

You giggle. “Share your sage advice oh wise barista.”

“First you start with the bean!” Shawn grabs a handful of beans ready to go in the roaster. “The master of all!”

You roll your eyes and let out a reluctant chuckle at his antics. “My god you’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe. But maybe I’m the bean whisperer. How bout that?”

You grab the cup from him and go to the coffee tanks. “Enough bean master, let’s get to the mixy mixy.”

Shawn chuckles to himself and steps up behind you. “Start with your brew strength.” He points out each tank labeled with blonde, medium, dark roasts. “Then choose your flavors or sweeteners.”

You pour out a dark roast cup. “I want caramel.”

“This way, Honey.” He says, going over to a little tiered set up on the back counter of pumps of flavouring. “Toasted caramel? Salted caramel?”

“Which is sweeter?”

“Toasted.”

You lift the cup to the pump and out your palm over the spout. “How many?”

“Well, do you want the coffee to be lightly flavored or,” He presses his nose into your hair and grabs your hips. “Extra sweet.”

“Shawn,” you giggle and he sways your hips in time with his. “Quit it.”

“I can’t help it.” He wraps his arms around you. “I’m in one of my moods.”

You pump down two squirts of the caramel and set the coffee down, eyes scanning for a stir stick. “Your moods huh?”

“Yeah.” He slides a hand up your shirt and you slap your hand down against it to stop him. “We are in the shop Shawn!”

Shawn kisses along your neck and you can’t help but shiver. “We’ve had fun in much worse places haven’t we?”

“Shawn. Please, someone could walk in.”

He lets out a growl and peels himself away from you. “Alright, fine. You ruin my fun.”

You hold your cup up. “Maybe I have to because you have alpha brain right now and you just want to fuck and I want to learn how to make a caramel cream coffee.”

“Yes darling.” He shows you to the milk machine. “Alright so this is where we steak the milk. Please be careful.”

You turn on the machine and wait as it bubbles inside. “Okay, when?”

“Hold on now.” Shawn grabs a metal cup with a handle and gets under the bar to get a carton of milk. “We have to get the milk first.”

“Oh. It’s not in there?”

“No. It’s going to just heat it.” Shawn kisses your cheek. “Let me do it the first time okay?”

You step aside and he pours out the milk to a notch in the metal cup. He puts the cup up onto the spigot and flips it on. The machine bubbles and the milk gurgles in the cup. “That looks easy?”

“It’s hot.”

“You’re hot.” You smirk and Shawn gives you a warning look. You know you shouldn’t tease him when he’s already in a mood.

“Your milk.” He pours it into your cup and stirs with a stir stick from a cup on top of the machine.

You lift the cup and take a sip. It’s good. Not exactly what you wanted, but it’s good nonetheless. “Should we check on Myles?”

Shawn nods. “He should be woken up. It’s almost time for lunch.”

“I’ll go get him.” You offer, setting aside your coffee. “You should watch the shop.”

“I better not come up there and find you snuggled up if you don’t return.”

“But what if he wants to be snuggled? Shouldn’t the baby boy be snuggled?”

Shawn rolls his eyes. “Five minutes. Don’t spoil him.”

“Oh he is already spoiled.”

“Yeah,” Shawn chuckles. “He is.”

————— [sept 4 update]

You walk into Myles' small bedroom and see him sleeping on his little toddler bed. It's precious, completely space themed with the bed being a rocketship. Shawn truly spoils this child rotten. You kneel beside the bed and lay your hand on his back, rocking him gently to wake him up. 

"Pup, it's time to wake up now." 

The moment your voice reaches his ears he jumps, small body jerking with incredible force as he presses himself to the wall. There is terror in his eyes for a flash of a second before he registers who you are. 

"Myles are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" 

He crawls and begins to cry, arms wrapping around you as he clambors forward. You hold him, pulling him off the bed and into your lap as you take a seat on the floor more comfortably. He shakes, fingers curled tight in your shirt. 

You rub his back and he continues his soft crying. "Tell me about it?" 

"I was in the forest and Dad was gone and uh, uh a lady says I should go with her." He wipes his nose on your shoulder. "But but Dad said no because I don't know her that I don't do that. So I said no! and she got mad." 

"Oh." You swallow hard, worried this dream could be connected to the woman who keeps appearing. "Did anything else happen?" 

"No. I woked up and I thinked you were the lady."

"Oh bud, I'm sorry I scared you." 

Myles releases you and sits on the floor in front of you. "It's okay Momma."

Your heart clenches. You won't get used to that name anytime soon. "Let's go see Dad. He probably has some lunch for you, or maybe we can get some."

"Oh good. I'm starving." Myles says matter of fact and goes to his bedroom door. 

You follow after and he takes your hand as you go down the stairs to the door outside. It's busy, the shops across the street having people coming and going. You spot a woman on the bench across from the shop, opposite side of the street in front of the hardware store. It's her. You pick Myles up and he hugs you tightly. Your heart races and you stare at her, memorizing her face, hoping she is looking at you and understanding she is not welcome. 

When you get into the shop it's busy and Shawn is rushing around behind the counter. The line is six deep. You carry Myles around behind the counter and into the storage room. Shawn gives you a look but you shake your head. 

You wait until the line goes down and Shawn has a free moment to call him over to the backroom. He doesn't need much encouragement, he is on his way the second he realizes he is free. 

"What is going on?" Shawn asks under his breath. 

"Myles had a dream about the woman and she was across the street on a bench. I think she's stalking him." 

Shawn sneers, flashing his teeth in a rare threatened alpha moment. His eyes go to the doors of the shop, scan across the windows to see anyone outside. "What does she look like?" 

"My height, brown hair, quite a bit older than us. Maybe early forties? Or maybe time wasn't kind, but she is white and has on a brown sweater and-" 

Shawn stalks across the shop and opens the door, going out and leaving you speechless. 

"Daddy's mad." Myles mumbles and grabs your fingers. "Is he okay?" 

"Yes pup. He is unhappy with someone outside." 

"Can I have juice?" 

You look around. "Where does Dad keep your cups?"

"Here." He walks over and pats a cupboard door under the register. "Juice is in the refridgermater." 

You eye the front doors as you retrieve the juice for Myles. You don't want him to worry, but you're sure he already senses your anxiety rising. 

A hand lands on your leg and you look down at Myles. He wraps his arms around your thigh. "It's okay Momma."

You clench your jaw and hold back your emotions. The boy is so sweet and so sensitive. You squat down and hand him his cup. "It's okay, I know. How bout we go see what Mr. Red ranger has ordered today?" 

Myles smiles big and hurries off to the backroom where his toys are laying by a storage shelf. 

The door jingles upon opening and you look over to see Shawn walking in. He's not much happier than he was before he went out. His teeth are still prominent, eyes wild. You're going to assume he has not found the woman. 

"I don't like this." Shawn growls. "I don't play games and not with our son at risk." 

"Our son."

"Yes that's what I said, I-" He stops and realizes the weight of his words. "My son. Our son? He calls you Momma so-"

"It's okay." You lay your hand on Shawn's shoulder. "He's our son." 

"Yeah, he is. No one is going to take him." 

"Over my dead body. She was gone wasn't she?" 

"Yes. She was completely gone. I just want to talk to her, to find out what her problem is. We assume it's Myles, but maybe it's not?" 

"You think she's after me?" 

Shawn shrugs. "I don't know. She hasn't seen me as far as we know, and she's only come to your work until now. Maybe she needs to see you?" 

"No, it's Myles. It has to be. He dreamed about her, there is something going on I just don't know what."

"Next time we see her, we will approach her."

"Absolutely. As long as I don't have Myles with me. I'm not risking her snatching him or something."

Shawn shakes his head. "No of course not. I have a feeling she will be back though. I'll take care of it."

_____________________

The next few days are quiet, not much going on at work or at the coffee shop. You have dinner with Shawn and Myles one night, go see a movie at the drive in another night. Life feels normal and good until you get home one evening and something isn't right. 

It starts on your drive home. You turn the radio off while you think about the woman that has been appearing. You're not sure what has gotten you thinking about her, but something has. It bothers you. Why didn't she approach you? Why didn't she talk to you? What was her motive? It all points to Myles. She must be related somehow. Maybe she doesn't even know how yet. Maybe she just recognizes a familiar scent on him. You sigh and turn into the driveway of your house. 

You sense something is wrong when you turn the handle on the front door and it's not even latched. You know you locked it because you locked yourself out that morning and had to go in through the garage to get your keys. You step back and grab the strap of your purse, hand going to your pocket for your phone.

"Anyway then he said he couldn't go but I know he could..." You spin around and see your neighbor and a friend walking past your house chit chatting. 

"You okay honey?" The friend asks, stopping your neighbor in her conversation. 

You step down off the porch and clutch your phone. "Y-yeah."

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure?" 

"Actually..." You glance back at the door. "Have you two seen anyone here? Or anyone you don't recognize around the neighborhood?" 

The neighbor shakes her head. "No, not that I can recall. Is something wrong? Is your house okay?" 

"I think so? It's just my door is unlocked and I know I locked it this morning. I'm worried that someone may have broke in and-" 

"Oh honey, call the police. I wouldn't mess around with that." The friend says, pulling out her phone. "My husband works at the precinct let me just give him a call."

"Oh that's okay he's probably busy. I probably just made a mistake or something." 

"Dear you should have someone stop by before you go inside. If you're confident you locked it and it's unlocked then you should not go in." Your neighbor ushers you toward the sidewalk. "There could be a feral wolf in there. Y'know I heard one of them rouge packs has been in the Wolveswood lately."

"What? Really?" You bring your phone up and open Shawn's contact. "When did you hear that?" 

"About three days ago? Some of the ladies at the book club were talking about it. I really wish the city council would do something about it. What if one of the kids gets hurt out there?" 

You nod and lift your phone to your ear. "Excuse me, sorry." The phone rings and rings. Finally after six times Shawn answers. "Shawn? Can you come by the house?" 

"Of course. Should I bring Myles?" 

"No. Drop him off at your mom's house. There is something going on." 

Shawn says something to Myles. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Have you called anyone else?" 

"No, um well, the neighbor is calling her husband who's a cop. I'm not sure what's going on but the door to the house is unlocked and...Shawn I don't want Myles to be scared. I don't want you to panic."

He takes a deep breath. "I know. I'll try to stay calm. I'm on my way." 

You lower your phone and stare at the front door of the house. If that woman is in there you're going to lose your shit. This has gone too far. What if you had brought Myles home with you before stopping at the coffee shop? What if you went in and the woman was there? Would she hurt you? You step back and your neighbor lays her hand on your shoulder. 

"Breath dear, you're turning blue."

"Sorry." You shake your head and take a deep breath. "I'm just nervous." 

"That's alright. I understand, this isn't something to take lightly. Hopefully all is well and nothing has happened and you did just forget to lock the door." 

"No, I locked it, and it's not even latched. Someone was in my house or is right now."

"The cops are coming." Your neighbor's friend says softly. 

"Thank you."

\---------------

To be continued....

Check back soon for updates :)


End file.
